


L is for Language

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Language Barrier, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: Lucy excited for her eventual trip to Croatia decides to learn Croatian as a surprise for Flynn. But the first time she tries to say something to him... it has interesting results.





	L is for Language

Flynn sat at one of the tables in the living area of the bunker. Wyatt and Denise were somewhere talking. Jiya, Rufus and Connor were in the landing bay doing something to the lifeboat. He assumed it was maintenance.

He folded the newspaper in quarters and picked up a pen to start the crossword. He had just penned in an answer for two down when Lucy walked into the living area and sat down opposite him at the table.

“Morning.” Flynn said in greeting, Lucy smiled and then much to his surprise Lucy spoke Croatian.

“ _Good_   _Morning, I want-”_ she started the rest of what she said was equal parts garble and what words he could get out were absolutely filthy. So filthy, it made Flynn lower his newspaper as he was completely stunned that she was so bold to say something like that to him especially sober.

“What?” Flynn asked her, a little unsure of how to react to what she said. Lucy repeated it again, a beautiful blush on her cheeks as she looked so proud of herself. Flynn felt his cheeks burn as he tried to find a polite way to tell her that she was not saying what she thought she was. “I think you may have lost what you were saying in translation.” He offered kindly.

“Oh.” She said looking a little deflated.

“What were you trying to say?” he asked her.

“I said I can’t wait for our holiday and I’ve picked out several place and things I want to see.” She said with a smile, Flynn couldn’t help but snort a laugh. She frowned.

“No, you didn’t.” He told her, he uncomfortably cleared his throat. 

“Yes, I did.” Lucy said.

“You didn’t.” He assured her.

“Oh, what did I say?” Lucy asked. Flynn licked his lips and shook his head as he was not saying what she had told him. Not out loud for everyone to hear.

“I don’t think it bears repeating.” Flynn said with a chuckle as Lucy pouted. “Where are you learning this from?” he asked her out of curiosity.

“The internet. I had to use a lot of random websites and piecing it altogether. I found a really helpful website.” She said as she pulled out her mobile phone and showed him. Flynn pursed his lips as the site she had gone to looked official and very professional but what it was teaching was not correct. He now knew where Lucy was going wrong. 

"Did you pay for this?" he asked her.

"No," she said, Flynn was relieved. She frowned in confusion. "What's wrong with it? It had a great rating and was really good with teaching pronunciation which is hard." Lucy told him, Flynn smiled as he couldn't argue with that but he could say the same comment about many languages.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to teach you?” He asked her, she gave a shy smile and shrug.

“Cause I wanted to surprise you.” She said, she leaned on the table and looked at him with a look of anticipation. “So, what did I say?” She asked, Flynn gave a sigh as he knew she was not going to let this go. He pushed up in his seat and leaned on the table. He crooked a finger at her, motioning her to lean in closer. She smiled as she obliged him, he leaned in until his lips were by her ear and whispered the English translation of what she said. When he pulled back, Lucy’s jaw had dropped in shock. She looked at him and stuttered, her cheeks were flushed.

“No.” she said in disbelief.

“Yes.” He assured her, he watched as Lucy was hit with another wave of disbelief and mortification. She opened her mouth and then closed it as she didn’t know what to say. Then she opened her mouth again to speak but couldn’t find the words. He leaned back in his chair and tried not to laugh. “It’s ok, if you want to do that to me but ah, I prefer we be in a committed relationship first.” Flynn deadpanned, he smiled as he picked up the newspaper and in his periphery saw Lucy go a darker shade of red in the cheeks. She looked like she was struggling to process it all.

“I’m speechless.” She told him.

“Aphasia. It’s four down.” Flynn offered, he moved his legs out from under the table before Lucy could kick him for being a smart ass. “If you want, I can also teach you Croatian.” He added.

“Ok, but did I at least pronounce 'Good Morning' right?” She asked him.

“Yes, you said it perfectly.” He said praising her with a grin as he was enjoying this more than he should.

“That’s something.” Lucy grumbled in good humour.


End file.
